Unknown feelings Made Known
by OhMyLawlipop
Summary: Ciel admires Sebastian and it ends in smut. PWP. Warnings inside. Better then it sounds.


So this is another Kuroshitsuji fanfiction between our lovely Lord Phantomhive and our sexy as fuck butler Sebastian. Idk yet if Alois will be in here buuut we never ;) Okay so anyway I am currently writing a MXMXN fanfiction as well so be on the lookout for that guys. Well anyway I love ya'll and hope you guys enjoy :) also if you guys want to ya'll can follow me on tumblr : ya know.. If you want ;)

Music I listened to while writing : Macklemore - Otherside

**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS : SEXY BUTLER, NAUGHTY LORD, AND TOTAL PWP SMUT.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I peeked through the doorway of the kitchen. I watched my butler gracefully move about making many different dishes for tonights guests. I would never admit it he looked quite sensual moving around like this. It made me feel something different for him more then just a typical "Master/Servent" relationship. Although Sebastian is no ordinary Butler. As he would say he is one "Hell" of a butler. That thought made me chuckle and Sebastian stop his movements to turn to the source of the sound. I froze and hid behind the wall. Okay maybe Sebastian didn't notice me.

"Bochan?" Sebastian spoke in his soft silky voice. Oh god it had my head spinning. Sebastian peeked his head around the corner to where I was currently "Hiding".

"Oh Sebastian...Didn't ...See you there." I said rather dumbly. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a confused smirk. I glared at him and slapped his arm. He chuckled softly and ruffled my hair. I gasped at him and slapped his hand away.

"Would you like to sit in here and watch me cook , Young Master?" Sebastian asked me nicely. I looked away and thought about it and nodded slowly. He smiled and guided me to the table set up in the kitchen. I sat there for a good hour watching him cook. I could watch him all day. I got lost in everything he did. Weather it was chopping vegatables or cleaning dishes. I sighed inwardly. This wasn't normal. These feelings. I knew i was hoplessly and madingly in love with him. I must have dozed up because I awoke to a gentle shake and Sebastians eyes. I blushed and sat up straight and wiped my mouth.

"Bochan, I'm sorry for waking you but our guests should be arriving soon and you need to get cleaned up." He said softly. I yawned and nodded before sleepily making my way to the bathroom to wash up. I looked in the mirror. I looked so childish. Even though I was mature inwardly I still looked like a fucking 12 year old on the outside. I still had a boys body. Unlike Sebastians. He was toned, Muscled, Mature. I wanted to look like him when I'm an adult. I wanted to be...Sexy. A knock on the door starlted me from my day dreaming.

"Young Master , Our guests have arrived." I sighed. Tonight was going to be a LONG night.

~~~~ 4 hours later ~~~~

Sebastian waved off our guests as they rode off. As the door closed I sighed and leaned against the door. Sebastian looked at me curiously. I looked up into his eyes but quickly looked away blushing.

"Bedtime?" He asked and I nodded. As he walked foward I stayed behind. He turned around and cocked his head. I blushingly lifted my arms out and grasped my hands. He smiled and picked me up princess style and brought me to my room. He sat me on the bed and began undressing me. I stopped his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Sebastian... I have a question..." I asked quietly. He looked at me in shock.

"What is your question Young Master?" He asked curiously. I took a steadying breath and looked at him with as much lust and passion as I could muster.

"Do you have any feelings for me beside the obvious "Demon - I want to eat your soul - Way"? I asked shyly. His eyes opened wide and he took a deep breath.

"Bochan... -" He started and took my face between his hands. "I love you...more then the normal butler should love his master...I'm sorry if you have caught on to this. I shall keep my feelings to myself Young master." He finished and began unbutoning my shirt again but i slapped his hands away.

"I don't want you to hide that you love me I want you to show me!" I shouted at him in fustration. He stared at me with all seriousness.

"Are you sure Bochan?" He asked looking deep into my eyes. I rolled my eyes and scoffed before pulling his face to mine smashing our lips together. I moaned as he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me to him. He layed down on my bed placing me on hips not once removing his lips from mine. I brought my hands up to his hair and gripped it tightly pulling his face unbelivably closer. He moaned and removed his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt which became difficult with our lips attached. So pulling away he quickly stripped himself down to his underwear. I gaped at his god like body. He turned around to see me slack jawed and wide eyed.

"Like what you see Young Master?" He asked cockily. I glared but non the less nodded. He smiled and began unbuttoning my shirt and pulling the rest of my clothes off. Once I was completly naked I blushed under his stare.

"My my..I have seen you bare many times before Young Master but never in such an erotic state." Sebastian skirked and placed a gloved hand on my thigh. I wimpered and shivered under his touch.

"Se-Sebastian remove your gloves..I don't want you to get them dirty..." I said and he smiled before biting the tip of the glove and pulling it straight off. He did the same with the other and pushed me onto my back before ravishing my mouth again. Lips pressed against anothers, Tounges battling , Teeth clacking. It was completly and utterly...Sexual. I wrapped my legs around Sebastians hips bucking up to get some friction on my raging hard on. Sebastian got up making me whine in protest. He just smirked and got up running to retreave something returning not a second later. He held a little buttle of what I guess would be lubericant. I blushed and spread my legs knowing what he wanted. His eyes widend at me. Im sure I looked like a 5 cent slut. He quickly lubed up his fingers before sticking a one inside me. I squirmed uncomfortably. It didn't hurt just felt...weird. But good all the same. Soon one became two and two became three. I was bucking against his fingers moaning like some bitch in heat when he withdrew them. I moaned in dissapointment feeling completly empty. I saw him slip his boxers off and lube up his very large cock. I smiled knowing that it was going to be inside me very shortly. And I didn't have to wait long till that thought became a reality. He slowly pushed the head in. I moaned softly and egged him to go on. He slowly slid all the way inside me. I was so full it was pure bliss. I begged him to start moving. He happily complied.

"Oo-oo-oh Goooo-o-d Seb-asss-tian!" I moaned loudly. He was hitting something inside me that made me melt. I couldn't control anything anymore. My body was in a state of mind numbing pleasure. I mumbled incohernltly and bucked against him.

"God Ciel...You should see the way you look right now.. You look completly and utterly..." Sebatian tried to find the right word. As he thought he struck my pleasure spot a little harder then he had been.

"FUCK!" I screamed as my eyes rolled back in my head.

"Ahh thats the word I was looking for. You look completly fucked." He said while pounding me into the matress. I don't know how he was able to have a conversation like this when I could barley make coherent words. Tears where falling down the sides of my face as I felt my orgasam washing over me.

"Seb-sebast-ian...Gonn-nna.." I started mumbligly. He pounded into me harder (If that was even possible) and whispered in my ear.

"Good boy Ciel. Come for your lowly butler. His cock filling up your ass you little brat. You love being taken like this. I love you Ciel." With those word I came. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was seeing stars as I vaugly heard a moan and felt a warmth spread through me. I must ahve passed out because all I remember after that was a soft chaste kiss and an I love you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Not much of an ending i know but hey Its fucking 2:30 am. cut me some slack and most of this was written while I was multi-tasking. Please R&R! I love you all~


End file.
